The present invention relates to vehicles, and in particular to a combination outrigger stabilizer and lift axle for dump trucks, fire engines, and other similar equipment.
Outrigger stabilizers are well known for use in conjunction with various types of equipments, such as fire engines, truck loaders, and the like to provide lateral support for the vehicle when it is in a stationary, operational position. Such stabilizers typically comprise extensible arms having plate-shaped feet or spikes on the bottom, which are extended laterally outwardly to engage the ground. Although such devices do provide lateral stabilization of the equipment, the equipment cannot be moved when the outrigger stabilizers are extended. Hence, in the case of a fire truck, if the ladder portion of the truck can no longer reach the target area, the ladder must be fully retracted, and the stabilizer fully withdrawn before the truck can be repositioned. Furthermore, after the truck is repositioned, the stabilizers must be resecured, and the ladder redeployed. In a similar fashion, such stabilizers are not particularly beneficial for use in conjunction with dump trucks, since such vehicles must typically be moved forwardly a short distance while the dump box is fully raised in order to completely empty the contents of the box.
Lift axles for vehicles are also well known in the trade, and comprise ground engaging wheels which may be lifted up off of the level of the ground when they are not required.
Heretofore, vehicles have not been equipped with a combination outrigger stabilizer and lift axle, which not only provides lateral stabilization for the vehicle when required, but also can be used as a load supporting unit to assist vehicle transport.